


Quality Control

by ami_ven



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Aw, chocolate, no.”





	Quality Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "just out of the oven"
> 
> part of my [happy ‘verse](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/747461.html)

“You were supposed to wait for those to cool,” said Phil, mildly, when he looked up from his mixing bowl.

Clint, leaning next to the sink with a cup of coffee, and Kate, sitting cross-legged at the far end of the counter with her phone, offered him identical looks of confused innocence and for a moment, he wondered who was really a bad influence on whom. Phil continued to look at them evenly as he stirred, and Clint cracked first, swiping a thumb over the corner of his mouth.

“Aw, chocolate, no,” he muttered.

Kate gave up on stealth and took a cookie from the rack. “They’re even better when they’re warm,” she said. “And how do you make ‘em so good, anyway?”

“It’s just the recipe from the chocolate chip bag,” Phil told her.

“Yeah, but you make ‘em with _love_ ,” said Clint.

“I do,” said Phil, honestly, and both archers flushed a little pink.

Phil didn’t do much baking for himself – convenience store doughnuts were a particular indulgence of his – but something about these two brought out all of his deep-seated nurturing instincts. It was amazing, sometimes, how they had ended up so much alike, coming from such different backgrounds. Clint had grown up poor, his father a drunk and a bully, while Kate had never wanted for anything, except _her_ absent father’s approval. But both had lost their mothers far too young, both had taken to archery like they were born for it, and both were fiercely loyal to the people they loved.

Phil was very, very lucky to be one of those people.

“You could help,” he suggested, smiling.

“We are helping,” Clint protested. 

“Yeah,” chimed in Kate. “Quality control.”

“And just to be thorough, you’ll need to test one from each batch?” Phil suggested.

“At least,” Clint agreed. “Probably several.”

“Well,” said Phil. “You know how I admire thoroughness.”

“Of course I do, baby,” said Clint, with a teasing leer, and Phil ignored Kate’s exaggerated gagging noises to pull his husband in for a chocolate-flavored kiss.

THE END


End file.
